


[Cover Art] Despite an Unexpected Amount of Interest from the Public, the Daily Days Decides Not to Publish the Full Story Behind Recent Executive Upheavals (written by ryfkah, read by rhea314 & gwen)

by fire_juggler_arts (fire_juggler)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler_arts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover Art created for Rhea314 and Gwen's performance of ryfkah's story "Despite an Unexpected Amount of Interest from the Public, the Daily Days Decides Not to Publish the Full Story Behind Recent Executive Upheavals".</p><p>Author's Summary: <i>"Senator Beriam attempts a coup; Rachel and Elean attempt semi-professional heroics; a number of persons attempt unique varieties of assistance. Result: stupid commotion?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Cover Art] Despite an Unexpected Amount of Interest from the Public, the Daily Days Decides Not to Publish the Full Story Behind Recent Executive Upheavals (written by ryfkah, read by rhea314 & gwen)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Despite an Unexpected Amount of Interest from the Public, the Daily Days Decides Not to Publish the Full Story Behind Recent Executive Upheavals](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15237) by rhea314. 
  * Inspired by [Despite an Unexpected Amount of Interest from the Public, the Daily Days Decides Not to Publish the Full Story Behind Recent Executive Upheavals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/166097) by [ryfkah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah/pseuds/ryfkah). 



> Lesson learned: Long titles don't like fitting on podfic covers.

[ ](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/1813755.html)


End file.
